sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Offset (rapper)
| birth_place = Lawrenceville, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2008–present | spouse = | children = 4 | module = | instrument = | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Kiari Kendrell Cephus (born December 14, 1991), known professionally as Offset, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter from Lawrenceville, Georgia. He is a member of the hip hop and trap music trio Migos, alongside cousins Takeoff and Quavo. He is also an investor in E-sports organization FaZe Clan. Career The members of Migos were raised middle-class in suburban Gwinnett County, Georgia. In 2008, Offset formed Migos with Quavo and Takeoff. Offset is Quavo's cousin, and Quavo is Takeoff's uncle. The three grew up together in Gwinnett County, a mostly suburban area near Atlanta. Migos initially gained recognition following the release of their 2013 single "Versace". In 2015, the trio released their debut studio album Yung Rich Nation. In 2017, their single "Bad and Boujee" became an Internet phenomenon, spawning a large number of memes with the lyrics "rain drop, drop top", which were performed by Offset. The song peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, with many critics believing Offset commanded the track. In 2017, the trio released their second studio album, Culture, which debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart. In addition to Migos, Offset has released solo music and collaborated with numerous artists. In June 2017, he was featured on Metro Boomin's single "No Complaints" alongside Drake, which peaked at number 71 on the Billboard Hot 100, and in September he joined Macklemore on the song "Willy Wonka", from the album Gemini. Offset would eventually release a collaborative studio album with rapper 21 Savage and record producer Metro Boomin titled, Without Warning. The album was released on October 31, 2017 and debuted at number 4 on the US Billboard 200 chart. It spawned the hit song "Ric Flair Drip", Offset's first solo platinum single, and highest charting US Billboard Hot 100 entry to date. On February 22, 2019, he released his first solo album Father of 4. Other ventures In 2016, Offset (including Migos) appeared in an episode of Donald Glover's series Atlanta. The episode aired on September 13, 2016 under the title "Go For Broke". He has also starred in campaigns for the fashion designers Gosha Rubchinskiy, Bryce Barnes, and Lavati. In February 2019, Offset made his debut on Sean Evan's YouTube series Hot Ones. Offset Screams Like Ric Flair While Eating Spicy Wings Hot Ones Statistics|url=https://viralstat.com/yt/E9o_ifDQWLE|language=en|access-date=2019-03-29}} In August 2019, it was announced that Offset invested in E-sports organization FaZe Clan. Commenting on the investment he said "I love gaming and esports is the future” said Cephus in a release, “These two facts make it only right that I be a part of the biggest esports organization with some of the best players in the world." He appeared in two FaZe Clan videos on YouTube. Controversy In January 2018, Offset was criticized for rapping a line that includes the lyrics "I cannot vibe with queers" in his feature on YFN Lucci's Boss Life. After the lyric was understood as homophobic he apologized saying he did not intend for his use of the term "queer" to be directed at the LGBT community. His wife, Cardi B, said that Offset did not know the term "queer" had a homophobic history. He has mentioned that he assumed the lyric was using the definition of "queer" that is defined as eccentric and odd. Personal life In 2017, Offset started dating American rapper Cardi B. On October 27, 2017, he proposed to her at a live performance at Power 99's Powerhouse in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. On April 7, 2018, Cardi B revealed on Saturday Night Live that the two were expecting a baby. Offset is the father of four children: sons Jordan and Kody and daughter Kalea from early relationships, and a daughter with Cardi B, named Kulture Kiari Cephus, born July 10, 2018. Cardi B and Offset married privately on September 20, 2017. On December 5, 2018 Cardi B announced on Instagram that she and Offset had broken up. Legal issues When Migos first rose to prominence in 2013, Offset was incarcerated in Georgia's Dekalb County jail for violating his probation that he had received due to prior felony convictions for burglary and theft.Offset of the Migos Denied Bond After Georgia Southern University Arrest. XXL. On April 18, 2015, authorities stopped a Migos concert at Georgia Southern University and arrested all three members of the group, as well as several members of their entourage. Offset was denied bond and was charged with possession of an unspecified Schedule II narcotic, possession of marijuana, possession of a firearm in a school safety zone and possession of a firearm during the commission of a crime. On May 2, 2015, Offset, while in custody, was charged with battery and inciting a riot within a penal facility after attacking another inmate, causing severe injury. In a bond hearing before Bulloch County Superior Court Judge John R. Turner on May 8, 2015, Offset was formally denied bond based on his prior criminal record as well as the jail fight. During the hearing, two members of Migos' entourage were also denied bonds while four others were granted bonds and were barred from returning to Bulloch County as a condition of their release. Judge Turner directed the four who were released not to make contact with anyone involved in the case. Offset's attorney argued that the rap trio were unfairly profiled by law enforcement and that officers had failed to prove ownership of the firearms and illicit drugs found within the two vans. The prosecution responded that law enforcement were present at the concert for the safety of the students and public at-large due to Migos' history of violence. Upon hearing the decision, Offset shouted profanities as he was escorted out of the courtroom. After eight months in custody, Offset was released on December 4, 2015, after accepting an Alford plea deal. The deal dropped the gun, drug, and gang-related charges in exchange for pleading guilty to inciting a riot within a penal facility, paying a $1,000 fine, serving five years probation, and being banished from Bulloch, Effingham, Jenkins, and Screven Counties. On March 17, 2016, Offset was arrested for driving with a suspended license but was released the next day without having charges filed. Additionally, on April 5, 2018, Migos' tour bus was pulled over on a traffic violation in North Carolina. Officers searched their tour bus and found 420 grams of marijuana, 26 ounces of codeine and xanax. The group members were not arrested, Offset was not in attendance, but members of their entourage were. On April 23, 2019, Offset faced a felony charge for possession of three handguns and the possession of drugs from a previous arrest in July 2018. The news of the charges made their way to several social media platforms, including TheShadeRoom, and resulted in his wife, Cardi B, expressing her anger and how they fail to show the artist and his cohorts positive accomplishments. Discography Studio albums * Father of 4 (2019) Collaborative albums * Without Warning (2017) Filmography References External links * Category:1991 births Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American businesspeople Category:Living people Category:People from Lawrenceville, Georgia Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:Quality Control artists Category:Rappers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:African-American songwriters Category:Songwriters from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Migos members Category:21st-century American rappers Category:21st-century male musicians